


Full Moon

by madansemacabre



Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Sex, I just wanted to write a fic about Smoker and Ace fucking but Smoker is a werewolf, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf and human sex, Werewolves, because he's a werewolf and that's how it works, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Smoker was the proud Captain of LoguetownNo pirate could get pass him and into the Grand Line without being caught by him firstBut Smoker had a secret he had to keep no matter what - he was a werewolfOn this night, Smoker had stayed out way too late and had to undergo his transformation in the woods nearby - where he accidentally comes across a gorgeous young man that smells amazing and seems to be very willingSo Canon-Divergent Werewolf AU that's kinda like it's own mini-series?





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Uuhh it took a lot of courage to post this! This is super self-indulgent! 
> 
> I wrote this in February 2017 while writing Calystegia because I got annoyed at how far away the sex scene was at the time (loooool), and I felt bad about not having written anything in a long time so WEREWOLF SEX FOR ALL OF YOU!
> 
> If that's not your jam, feel free to hit that good old back button! 
> 
> It was made pretty clear that Ace didn't go to Loguetown in the Ace novels but uh, too bad, I needed them to meet so here we go! Also mention of Deuce because at this point Ace would still be traveling with him! So canon-wise, I say this is right after Deuce and Ace escaped the island they got stranded on and Ace is still new-ish with his powers
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

_\- The Meeting-_

_Smoker knew he shouldn’t have done this_

Every one of his nerves were lit up, every single pore was sweating

He waited too long; he stretched himself out too thin

So he ran, he ran long and hard into the dense forest, trying to find some place to hide himself

Smoker stumbled, dropping to the ground as he felt his canines forcing themselves out of his gums, replacing his usual teeth

_Fuck_

 

The moon was full and bright

Smoker knew that he should have locked himself up in his basement yesterday – but with Tashigi also having to lock herself up, they needed someone to command the Marine post. Smoker insisted that she lock herself up first. She was barely into adulthood, less able to control her transformation since she was _so young_ while Smoker could hold out for longer

But he didn’t expect a band of pirates to dock at the shores right as dusk arrived – forcing Smoker to stay out way past the time that was safe. So here he was, trying to find shelter in the woods as his metamorphosis into a wolf-man forced itself onto his body

Smoker grunted as he felt his wolf tail forcing itself out from the tip of his spine, causing him to arch his back, thankful that he had pushed his jeans down earlier. His bones were breaking, quickly re-arranging itself into his half-wolf form. Fur was growing on his face, his human ears disappearing as his hands became a hybrid of hands and paws as well with wolf ears growing on the side of his head

He was so thankful that he got deep enough into the forest when this all happened.  Only his superiors knew that he was a werewolf. _Not a full-breed though_ , so he couldn’t control the transformation as well as his mother had. But thankfully, he was an alpha, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone trying to make him join their pack

_It would be a cold day in hell before he agreed to take orders from anyone_

Tashigi was a full-breed; but she was orphaned at a very young age and didn’t have the guidance of a pack. Smoker offered to make her his beta and she gladly accepted. But because she was young, she was still getting the hang of things – Smoker knew first-hand how hard all of this was without guidance. He had lost his mother when he was barely into maturity – thankfully he had her long enough to know the basics

Now, there he was, lying on the cold grass on the forest, letting the silence of the forest overwhelm his senses, calming him down. It seemed that his metamorphosis was finally over and now he could relax. It wasn’t that he was dangerous like this – if anything, Smoker was well-aware and in control of his faculties and in full-control. But he knew how terrifying it would be for the people of Loguetown to know that the Captain in-charge of their town was a _literal monster_

_Werewolves were a thing of legend on the high seas_

Legends of descendants of mixes between regular humans and people of Zou

It was called the _Zou Curse_ under mumbled breath

A warning to not-intermix the two species

_Mutts_

They were a rare breed, _which made them highly valuable_ so as much as possible, Smoker wanted was he truly was to remain a secret

 

“Hey buddy, you okay there?”

Smoker snapped his head towards the voice, surprised that he hadn’t spotted the other coming towards him. _His sense of smell and hearing was impeccable?!_ How did he miss the other coming towards him?

But then he noticed, the other had been leaning against a tree, he was still sitting there, rubbing his eyes

 _Shit!_ In his frantic run he didn’t notice that the other was _sleeping there!_

“ _I’m fine.”_ snapped Smoker, a low growl following his voice as he put himself in a predatory pose, on all fours, showing his teeth

“Whoah, no need to get feisty! I just wanted to make sure you were okay”

Smoker was about to reply to the other that he should leave, but then he inhaled deeply and was slightly knocked back

_He smelled amazing_

So young, _so incredibly fertile_ , not a hint of someone else’s scent on him either

The youth took a step forward and Smoker felt his stomach lurch – _he was beautiful_

Thick wavy black hair, a bare chest of well-defined muscles, a warm, friendly smile, his face was littered with freckles and his eyes had this fire in them that Smoker couldn’t help but stare at them in awe

_It was like staring at the sun_

“You…You need to leave. It’s dangerous here” warned Smoker, feeling himself tremble as he held himself back as much as possible

The young man was exactly what Smoker liked in a partner and _he smelled so fucking good_

And since it was the full-moon; _Smoker’s desire to mate was extremely strong_

“Oh yeah? I’m not from around here, so I had no idea. How about we help each other get out of here then?” offered the youth, holding out his hand “My name’s Ace!”

“Are you mad?” barked Smoker, baring his teeth again “ _I’m the danger!”_

Ace blinked, looking at Smoker surprised as he crossed his arms, tipping his head

“Really? I don’t get the feeling that you’ve got bad intentions? You seem like a good guy to me”

 

Smoker was bewildered, _was Ace out of his mind?_                       

Smoker suddenly stood up, showing Ace how massive he was in his wolf-man form, towering over the other remarkably – maybe he would get the hint now

“Whoah, you’re a big fella, aren’t ya? Are you from the New World? I haven’t seen people like you before!”

“ _I’m a werewolf_ , you fool!” barked out Smoker, cursing himself a moment later for having had just blurted it out his secret

_But he needed Ace to understand_

_He needed him to run away_

Ace blinked again and then he looked at Smoker, shocked                     

“Whoah! Werewolves are real? That’s so cool!”

It was now Smoker’s turn to blink, looking at Ace confused

_“…Aren’t you scared?”_

“No? Should I be? I can handle myself pretty well, you know? You don’t seem like you want to attack me or anything” admitted Ace, smiling, and once again, sticking out his hand “Pleasure to meet you, mister werewolf man”

Smoker dumbly shook Ace’s hand with his massive paw-hand, not sure what else to do

“ _Chase_ ” he muttered, not wanting to give his working name to a man he didn’t know

“Man, it seems I fell asleep out here. I sure hope Deuce isn’t worried about me” mused Ace out loud, looking around

Smoker’s fur bristled at the sound of the name of another man coming from that beautiful mouth

“ _Your friend?”_ asked Smoker, trying to keep his growl down his own throat

“Yeah! He’s pretty cool! But he can take care of himself and I’m the only one who can run our ship, so I’m sure he knows that I haven’t bailed on him, that would be dumb”

It took every bit of Smoker’s self-control not to launch himself onto Ace _, he just smelled so amazing_

Smoker could feel himself getting hard in the remains of his jeans and he knew it was getting dangerous for the other

“You…You should go back to the town. _It’s not safe here_ ” restated Smoker, clutching his fists, digging his claws into his paws, trying to calm himself down

Ace pouted, frowning openly

“Why are you trying to get rid of me? Am I annoying you? I thought we could be friends, you seem really cool”

“ _Because you smell amazing and I don’t know how much I can hold back!”_ snapped Smoker, not able to hold it in anymore, he needed the other gone – _now_!

“What? Hold back from doing wh- whoah, _you wanna eat me or something_?” asked Ace, surprised, taking a slight step back

Smoker could tell right away that Ace was getting ready to fight if he needed to

 _“No!”_ replied Smoker quickly, not wanting Ace to run to town, screaming about a man-eating wolf “ _I don’t eat people!_ Full-moons aren’t about eating, they’re about mat-“

Ace’s face went bright red as the realization set in. And much to Smoker’s chagrin, so did his entire body, making Ace’s scent become ever stronger

_Goddamnit!_

“M-Me? You want to … _with me?”_ asked Ace, clearly completely embarrassed at the prospect       

Of course, it only served to make Ace even more endearing; making Smoker hunch over, groaning, his arousal was starting to get painfully obvious

“Yes, you dolt! So get out of here! _Because I sure as hell can’t go anywhere right now!”_

Ace continued to look at Smoker surprised and then he bit his lip, looking a bit sheepish as a small smirk curled up on the corner of his lips

“Would…Would…Would it be such a bad thing to do?”

Smoker is pretty sure all the blood in his body just rushed to his already rather hard member

“ _Are you out of your mind?_ Look at me!”

Smoker was sure he looked absolutely grotesque right now and this boy wanted to let him fuck him?! _Was he insane?!_

“Yeah, I am. You’re pretty gorgeous, you know” admitted Ace, smiling “But…I admit, I’m not too experienced in this department. I lived a kinda sheltered life, but if you’re willing to take it slow, I’d like to do it! I’m always willing to try something fun!”

It was Smoker’s turn to blush brightly, not sure he was hearing this correctly

Not only was this boy offering himself to him, but _he was a virgin_ – literately offering himself to Smoker. _To mark, to claim, to have_

“ _Sex with a werewolf is incredibly violent and rough_ ” admitted Smoker, taking a step towards Ace, who only grinned

“I can handle that! I’m pretty tough, you know!”

Smoker grabbed Ace’s chin and violently kissed him, shoving his tongue roughly into the other’s mouth – surprising him

_Had nobody kissed him either?_

Ace moaned loudly into the kiss, stumbling at first, but soon enough, matched Smoker’s speed and ferocity. Ace bit Smoker’s lips slightly once they broke apart for air, surprising Smoker

“See? I can keep up!”

“Take off your clothes, I can’t with these” replied Smoker, lifting up his paws, showing the claws

“Okay” replied Ace, quickly removing his hat, throwing it on the ground and soon enough his open button-up shirt and shorts fell off. Ace quickly pulled off his boots and socks, but not before giving Smoker an amazing view of the other’s backside

A shiver ran up Smoker’s spine when he thought that he would soon be inside that ass, _claiming him_

When Ace turned around, Smoker was surprised to see that the youth was quickly getting hard, his cheeks flushed

“Get on the ground…on your back for now” panted out Smoker, walking towards Ace who quickly obeyed, laying on his back

Smoker crouched down, slowly stalking over Ace’s body. He could hear Ace’s heartbeat pounding hard and steady in his chest. Could smell the other’s arousal heightening as his once half-hard dick was now fully erect

_The other was actually really into this_

“Do you have anything like…oils…that can be used as lubricant?” asked Smoker, trying to hold himself back

A werewolf about to be mated would produce his own lubricant but _Ace was very much a human_

 _‘For now’_ whispered a voice in the back of Smoker’s head – but Smoker pushed that thought away.

He refused to turn someone without their permission

_But Ace could be such a lovely mate_

_Especially if he was round and swollen with their pups_

_No!_

Smoker shook his head, trying to bury his instinctual thoughts

 

“No? This can’t be used?”

Smoker blinked, looking down at the small bottle that Ace had in his hand – it was lubricant!

“You…had some?”

Ace merely shrugged sheepishly

“I’ve been traveling alone and hey, I have needs and I don’t need a chapped dick”

A part of Smoker sighed in relief; _he had it because he’s been masturbating_

But a moment later, his arousal spiked right back up at the mental image

“Do you know how to prep yourself? I don’t think you want a claw up there” muttered Smoker, a little embarrassed

Ace squeaked slightly and nodded his head as he opened the bottle, pouring the substance on his own fingers and quickly brought the fingers to his entrance, starting to tease himself before slowly inserting one finger

Smoker frowned; the other didn’t even seem to be concerned that the lube was usually rather cold to the touch

_That was odd_

Ace’s breath hitched slightly as his finger went in deeper and deeper into himself, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, moaning softly

Smoker watched carefully as Ace worked in a second finger. Soon enough he was pumping it in turn with his index, rocking his hips slightly. Ace bit his lip, trying to keep his moans down. It was clear that Ace was used to trying to keep quiet when he masturbated

Smoker merely lowered his head, putting his lips right by Ace’s near, nibbling on his earlobe softly

“Don’t keep it in; nobody will hear you out here”

And just as he said it, Ace moaned loudly, his hips rocking forwards sharply and suddenly Ace’s shoulders were _on fire_ – surprising Smoker who jumped back slightly

“F-Fuck, I thought I could stop doing that” whined Ace as he kept rocking his hips, unable to stop himself now as he started working in another finger

“You’re a devil-fruit user?” asked Smoker, shocked

“Y-Yeah, I hope that’s not a problem. It-It’s really –aahh! Really new!”

_Fire to his smoke_

Smoker snorted slightly, allowing his smoke to escape him, holding down the flames, surprising Ace who stopped his actions for a moment to stare

“Not at all, Ace”

Ace grinned as he kept working himself open. Ace gasped and moaned, arching his back as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself. Ace’s hard member bobbing along, making Smoker lick his lips, growling softly

“Are you ready?”

Ace purred softly, looking at Smoker through half-lidded eyes as he slowly removed his fingers from himself

“ _Been waiting for this for years_ ”

_How the hell was this kid a virgin?!_

Smoker let out a growl, sitting up. He grabbed Ace’s hips and flipped him around, surprising Ace who let out a yelp as he quickly put his hands in front of himself. Supporting himself on his hands and knees as he landed with an ‘oof’

“Oye! _What’s the big idea?!_ Warn a guy first!”

“Sorry-I couldn’t, I had – _I have to do it like this_ ” If there was one thing Smoker hated was that his wolf-form wouldn’t allow him to mate in any other way

Ace huffed slightly, lowering himself on his forearms

_“You owe me a lot of kisses after then”_

Smoker made a happy sound, surprised to hear that the other’s complaint was due to their lack of ability to kiss than anything else

“I promise” said Smoker as he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and poured the rest of it on his own hard member which unfortunately was in proportion to his own massive body. He will have to go really easy on Ace, especially since it’s his first time

“Sorry I’m rather…large” admitted Smoker as he grabbed Ace’s hips, lining up his member with the other’s entrance, inhaling deeply

_He smelled so amazing_

Ace purred softly, rocking his hips back, showing his excitement to Smoker

“Oh trust me, I noticed – _I can take it, Chase_ ”

Smoker let out a growl as he took his member with his paw and slowly started to push the head  of it past the entrance, hearing Ace moan loudly, arching his back

“Shh, relax, you need to relax” advised Smoker as he kept pushing in slowly, holding himself back the best he could

Smoker heard Ace exhale, his body become more pliant under Smoker’s hands, reassuring him. Soon enough the head of Smoker’s cock had pushed past the initial ring of muscles and Smoker took hold of Ace’s hips with both his hands. Smoker was now slowly pushing into Ace, as the other kept moaning but Smoker was trying to read Ace’s current emotional state. Trying to make sure the other wasn’t in any distress

But to Smoker’s surprise, _all he could pick up on was arousal_

“A-Ah ah ah! Nggh C-Chase! Ah!” whined Ace as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming a laborious panting, his hips trembling

“Are you okay?” asked Chase, wanting to hear it from the other

“Y-Yeah, you’re just, fuck, _really big_ , it’s stretching me _pretty bad_ – but, but _I_ _got this!”_ reassured Ace, rocking back slightly against Smoker’s cock, making Smoker moan loudly in return

Smoker finally managed to get completely into Ace, thankful that gravity helped things along. He held himself in, trying to slow down his own pulse as he wanted to give Ace the chance to adjust

_He had just gone from virgin to being fucking by a werewolf in a day_

“A-Aren’t you su-supposed to – ahh, _move_! Fuck!” hissed Ace

Smoker let out a loud growl as his arousal spiked once more. His now yellow eyes shot completely open and his pupils nearly gone with how thin they’ve gotten as he pounded hard into Ace, his instinct taking over

Ace cried out loudly, shocked as the sudden movement. But he soon caught up with the rhythm and met every one of Smoker’s thrusts

Smoker’s head was swimming with pleasure. Ace’s scent was so strong right now, it was overwhelming him. Every time a moan was ripped from Ace’s throat, Smoker thrust into the other harder and was surprised when every one of his thrust was met by the youth at the same intensity

Flames kept licking up Ace’s shoulders, making Smoker press his chest against the other, letting his smoke happily meet the open flames. He wrapped his arms around Ace’s strong chest and did faster and shallower thrusts. Ace’s moans only got louder as Smoker assumed he had gotten Ace’s sweet spot. Smoker could sense that Ace was quickly reaching his limit, thankfully so was he

A couple of more sharp thrusts and Ace cried out loudly as he came all over the patch of grass in front of him, almost bursting into flames – surprising Smoker who quickly covered Ace with smoke

Smoker soon followed after him, feeling Ace tighten around him and his scent getting ever stronger. Suddenly Smoker lunged down, biting down hard on Ace’s shoulder as his release overtook him. Ace let out a yelp, surprised that was just bitten

Ace groaned slightly, reopening his eyes as his world stopped spinning. His entire body was wracked in pain, confusing him. He only now realized that he had been gripping the ground beneath him and his knees were now all scratched up. His breath was slowing down considerably as he closed his eyes, trying to regain himself

“T-That was…that was am-AH! _What the f_ -“choked out Ace, his eyes widening as panic overtook his senses “Something’s growing in me!”

Smoker hissed loudly

S _hit!_

He was too caught up in his release that _he completely forgot that he would knot right after._ But it was too late now; the end of his shaft had swollen up too much that he couldn’t pull out of Ace without causing considerable pain and injury

“S-Shit! Sorry! I forgot to pull out and now we’re…” Smoker was beyond embarrassed – _he should have remembered about this part!_ But honestly, _he had never actually taken someone before in this form!_

“W-What is this?” asked Ace, trying to figure it out as he rocked his hips slightly

“Don’t move!” barked Smoker, gripping Ace’s hips tightly, only now noticing the bruises he had left there “ _It’s gonna hurt if you pull!”_

Ace stayed still, looking behind him at Smoker over his shoulder, waiting for further instruction

“Is this… _normal_ for your kind?”

Smoker sighed, nodding his head

“Yeah, sorry I forgot about it, I’ve never taken someone before so it slipped my mind”

Ace blinked slightly and then smiled sheepishly

“I’m your first?”

Smoker growled slightly, warning the other to cut it out “To be taken in my werewolf form, yes. _I’ve had sex before_ ”

Ace lifting a brow

“Wait, you’re not usually like this?”

Smoker shook his head. He was getting tired of holding himself up like this. He grabbed Ace’s torso firmly, slowly moving them to the side

“We’re gonna be stuck like this for a while, I’m going to lay us down on our sides” instructed Smoker, remembering how annoyed Ace had gotten when he had just manhandled him – Ace merely nodded in agreement. Letting his body follow Smoker’s lead as they both laid down on their sides on the grass

And at that moment, Smoker came again, making Ace jolt

“A-Ah! H-How-?” asked a confused Ace, looking down between them

“It’s…it’s a mechanism for mating. It’s to make sure the mate gets… _pregnant_ ” explained Smoker, hiding his face into Ace’s shoulder. _Now realizing that he bit down rather hard onto the other to the point that Ace was bleeding_

Feeling guilty, he started to lick up the blood, trying to clean Ace up

_Trying to groom him_

_Like a mate would_

Smoker grunted, shaking his head away, trying to make the thoughts go away

“I don’t think you’re going to have much luck with me” teased Ace, grinning but soon moaned again as he felt Smoker come once more

“No, no, you’re safe” assured Smoker as he kept licking up the blood “Sorry for biting you and…knotting you too”

Ace closed his eyes, groaning softly “No, no, it’s okay. It’s not bad”

Smoker paused, surprised

“What do you mean by that?”

“Being knotted? It feels kinda nice actually; it’s making me feel super close to you. And marks are really hot, and it’s not like you didn’t warm me it was going to be really violent, you know?” explained Ace, smiling

“Was it…enjoyable at least?” asked Smoker, a little sheepishly – he was feeling so exposed and embarrassed right now

“I’m going to be jacking off to this night for years to come for sure” said Ace, sighing happily

Smoker snorted, as he kept licking Ace’s wound

 

An hour later, Smoker quietly pulled out of Ace, who had fallen asleep before the knot shrank back down

The other looked exhausted and Smoker was now in a more steady state of mind. He was a bit regretting giving in to his desire to mate and took a human lover for the night. Ace looked young – he clearly wasn’t a child or anything, but easily just into adulthood while Smoker was over 30. He could have easily have killed Ace during the act – but thankfully he was lucky enough to come across someone who for some reason was extremely strong

_Much more than the usual human_

“ _What are you, Ace?”_ asked Smoker quietly, Ace only letting out a small snore in response

But one thing’s for sure, the sun was coming up soon and the two of them couldn’t be found naked sleeping in the forest. Smoker collected Ace’s clothing and cleaned him up the best he could, dressing him back up. Smoker then put on the remains of his jeans and picked up Ace in his arms. He should be able to sneak back into his house now without being seen

 

Ace yawned softly as he shifted softly on the bed

Suddenly he sat up, looking around – last he checked, _he wasn’t in anybody’s bed!_

Ace looked around the simple bedroom, surprised. But then he winced sharply, his lower back complaining loudly to his sudden movements as a jolt of pain wracked through his body

And then it all came back to him

“Chase?” Ace called out softly, looking around. He felt a churning in his stomach; he had hoped that the other hadn’t left him behind

A moment later, Smoker walked into the bedroom, now fully human, holding a plate with some eggs and bacon on it

“Hungry?”

Ace blinked, looking at Smoker a little confused, but then he smiled softly

“ _Chase?_ Is that you?”

Smoker nodded, not sure why he was so embarrassed suddenly

Ace smiled brightly “I’m so glad that you’re still here! I was afraid for a minute”

Smoker was surprised at the other’s reaction and then he smiled softly, offering Ace the plate of food

“Here, you must be hungry”

“I am, but my stomach feels…weird” admitted Ace, holding his abdomen

Suddenly realization hit Smoker as his face went bright red

“Ah…you should…go to the bathroom, to ah, _empty yourself_ ”

Ace blinked, not quite catching for a moment, but then he turned bright red himself, slowly getting out of the bed, wincing as he tried not to too openly show he was in pain

Smoker put down the plate at the end of the bed and stood up, holding onto Ace, helping him get to the bathroom

“Hey, I’m okay, just stiff since I just woke up” argued Ace but Smoker would have none of it as he kept helping him

“You got fucked by a werewolf last night, Ace. You’re going to be in pain”

Ace leaned up, nuzzling Smoker’s cheek, surprising the other. Nuzzling was a very intimate thing between wolves, so it surprised Smoker even more so

_Did Ace do that on purpose?_

“Hmmm, a werewolf that owes me a lot of kisses”

Smoker barked out a laugh – of course Ace would bring up that right now!

 

They had wound up back in bed right after. Ace inhaled his meal, fell asleep in the middle of it, and woke up again, grinning at Smoker. Smoker couldn’t help but find him so incredibly endearing and _the desire to turn him and actually make him his mate was growing_

Soon after, they had another round, but this time, facing each other so Ace could get the kisses he wanted and there was a lot less urgency. Smoker took the time to kiss and lick every inch he could reach of Ace, wanting to lavish the other, as a thank you for the previous night, but Ace would have none of it. Giving back as much as he was given.

By the time they rolled out of bed officially, it was past 10am, and Smoker groaned, knowing that he needed to get to the base. If he was lucky, Tashigi was already there, holding things down for him but he really should get going

“Hmm stay in bed” purred Ace, running his finger down Smoker’s spine

“Don’t tempt me” said Smoker as he stood up. He had managed to get his boxers and jeans back on before Ace pulled him down for the up-tenth time for another make-out session but he wasn’t going to be tempted this time! He walked up to his closet taking out his leather jacket putting it on

Instantly he heard Ace inhale sharply

Smoker quickly turned around, noticing Ace’s distressed expression

“What’s wrong?”

“ _You’re a Marine_?” hissed out Ace, instantly hostile

Smoker paused, surprised – _that’s right._ He and Ace had never discussed about themselves. Too busy wrecking the sheets

“ _Is that a problem_?” asked Smoker, frowning

“ _Fucking figures the first man I sleep with is a fucking Marine_ ” muttered Ace darkly, Smoker frowned even more, knowing he only heard him because of his heightened hearing

“What is that supposed to mean?” growled Smoker, getting hostile as he bared his teeth

Ace jumped slightly, surprised that he was overheard. Smoker could sense the anger in the other dissipating as he shook his head

“Sorry…My Gramps is a Marine and yeah, just brings up bad feelings” admitted Ace, pulling up the covers to hide his chest, almost as if he was trying to hide himself

Smoker exhaled slightly, taking out two cigars from his jacket and sticking them in his mouth, relaxing a bit as he could understand where the other was coming from

_“He’s a dick, huh?”_

Ace scoffed a laugh, looking down frustrated

“You could say that” and the put his hand in the form of a gun, shooting towards Smoker, flames coming Smoker’s way – shocking him. Until he realized that Ace was only lighting up his cigars

“I should go find my friend” said Ace, sitting up on the side of the bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor and quickly started to get dress

Smoker couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow the pleasant mood in the room was gone

“Ace…Listen. About me being a werewolf…I need you to keep it quiet. My kind gets hunted and sold off in auctions and enslaved…and this town needs me”

Ace paused as he was getting dressed, surprised at the request

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. I don’t even think anyone would believe me honestly”

Ace quickly finished getting dressed and walked right up to Smoker, smirking as he leaned up to steal a deep kiss, which Smoker eagerly returned

“It’s a shame you’re a Marine though. But do yourself a favor; don’t tell anyone you slept with me either” teased Ace as he gave Smoker’s cheek a gentle pat

 Smoker blinked, surprised at the statement but before he could say anything; Ace had grabbed his bag and jumped out his window

Smoker ran up to the window, looking out of it and seeing Ace nowhere in sight

“Goddamnit Ace, _what are you?_ ”

 

A month later, new Wanted posters were issued, and right there, in black in white was Portgas D. Ace’s picture – _wanted pirate_

Smoker howled in rage

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS ACTUALLY A SERIES
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I have the next part like, half-written? But they'll all be like, one shots in the same series and uh yeah! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And the LawLu first time is STILL COMING I PROMISE! I got all the ideas down, now I'm just writing it out so it should be soon, I just want to do it right
> 
> Anywho yeah!


End file.
